Like Lovers
by CreCre
Summary: Three years later, how have the castle folk changed? Lets see, Dragon found a lady friend...And then theres Jane and Smithy...Gunther and Jester became friends...Rake and Pepper are in a huge fight...Wow, they haven't changed much, have they?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I can't stand that maggot brained idiot!"

"Funny," Jane mused outloud. "That's a I line I used to say." She smiled at Jester, who was sitting besides her on the swings. "What did he do this time?"

"He called me short."

"Is that it?"

"And he made fun of my hat again," Jester complained.

"Better hat than hair," she said, trying to lighten him up. "It's odd you know. It's like you two are lovers."

"_'It's like you two are lovers_," he mimmicked in a high falsetto. "No, Jane," he said, in his normal voice. "Even if I did swing that way, Gunther wouldn't be at the top of my list. Though I think Smithy might..."

"Hey, he's mine!" Jane looked off into the distance, remembering her male human companion.

"I don't swing that way, Jane," Jester reminded her.

"We don't know that yet," Jane reminded him.

"What do you mean-!"

"Oh, look, here comes Gunther." Jane waved at her past rival and now second best human friend. Right next to Jester, of course.

"Care for a tiny duel?" Asked the seventeen year old Gunther, who was now almost as tall as his father. He held a beaten up wooden sword in his his right hand, his left hand on his hip.

"Us two, lovers?" Jester whispered at Jane furiously, shooting her a glare for suggesting such a thing.

"I only speak the truth," Jane said innnocently, standing up. Jester also stood up, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Shall I get your toothpick?" Jester asked with a tiny smile.

"Yes, thank you."

"Does jingle boy even know where the armary is at?" Gunther questioned, looking as Jester dissapeared throug a turn.

"Yes. You showed him where it was two weeks ago."

"Really? I must've forgotten," Gunther said aimlessly. He looked back at Jane. "Why aren't you with Smithy?"

"He went to the market. Needed some new supplies, I guess. The king is paying. He didn't ask me to go with him because he knew today was sparring day." Jane smiled at him.

"And Dragon?"

"Geez, you want me gone already? He's out at the country side, with his lady friend." Jane brushed a hand through her slightly tamed hair.

"Back!" Jester yelled, waving a wooden sword in the air above him. He jogged towards the duo, handing Jane the false sword. "I hope you beat the living -ahem- out of him." He looked at Gunther, stickin his tounge out as Cutberth would do, "For making fun of my hat."

"You're still mad about that?" Gunther asked with a nervous laugh.

Jester ignored him.

"Shall we begin?" Jane held her sword at chest level in front of her. "I'll finish this before dinner is over."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>One match later...<p>

"I have failed you, Jester," Jane muttered sadly, looking at the orange sky.

It was near sunset, and the match had been going on for about two hours, only to end with a Jane on the ground, staring up at the point of Gunther's sword.

"I win again, Jane," Gunther said thriumphantly, helping the red head up. The both looked at Jester, who had a gloomy athmosphere around him. "We missed dinner."

"That, or he hated seeing me loosing," Jane added, hands on her hips.

The heard a loud stomach growl.

"He's gonna hate us if we don't feed him," Jane whispered.

"Why didn't he go to get some for himself?" Gunther whispered back.

"He was too busy watching us." Jane clapped once, a smile painted on her face again. "So, shall we go eat?"

Jester walked towards the kitchens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that the ending for Chapter 1 is way off topic, but please keep in mind, when you are in fight with a friend, does it take over your life 247?**_

_**No.**_

_**Therefore, I shall a add humor (if possible), slight randomness, and perhaps even a crush or two.**_

_**And though they may seem way too OOC, people change. I know I used to have a huge crush over this person, but now I hate them fiercly (Hate is souch a strong word, subtitute it with loathe).**_

_**Jane developed something for Smithy, Jester and Gunther are friends and rivals at the same time, Dragon found a lady friend, and Pepper/Rake...That is still on planning (if there is any).**_

_**Please review with your most honnest oppinion ever, even flames are accepted. (Seriously, I need to cook my red meat -SirIvonMoment- somehow!)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was training today?" asked Pepper, handing out three bowls of leftovers.

"Good," murmured Jane. "Have you seen Smithy?" she asked Pepper.

"Yes, he's out at the stables."

"I'll be back." Jane sprinted off towards her love.

"Sure you will," Pepper said. "I have to go get the supplies for tommorow, don't make a big mess."

"Bye..." Gunthe stared back at his food. Carrot stew. He pushed the bowl towards Jester. "Here you go, fool."

"Don't want it."

"Take it."

"Just dump it on Jane's, she won't know."

"Jester, really?" A pause. "If you insist."

The last of Gunthers dinner sploshed onto Janes bowl, and Gunther stood up to go hide the wooden bowl and spoon. He returned a moment later, howlding something his hand as Jester finished the last of his own meal.

"Look at what I found," Gunther said, holding the object up.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Jester, staring at the lacey thing. It was about five inches wide, three feet in lenght.

"Like what you see?

"What is it?"

"You have seen one of these before? Incredible. She's been growing them more and more. I think this was either last year's, or she saves this one for her special nights..." Gunther smirked, crumping it into a ball, and throwing it towards a back corner.

"What was that?" Jester asked once more.

Gunther took his seat again, the smirk still on his face. "That, my friend, is what a woman uses to cover up their breast. Have you not seen Jane hiding one?"

"I don't think you've noticed yet Jane's chest size," Jester muttered.

"She has a few. Three to be excact. White, green, and reddish-orange."

"You are a true pervert."

"I am not. I'm just an expert on women."

"Sure you are," Jester said. He pushed the wooden chair back. "It's around midnight, so...I'm going to my only private place," he called out, walking up the stairs into the freash air outside.

"I'm coming with you!" Gunther said quickly, running after him. "When are you gonna take off your stupid hat?"

"Oh, great, now you're gonna mess with me about that." Jester sighed. "Why do I even bother being friendly with him?" he asked himself, opening the door to his place under Jane's.

"It's not that," Gunther told him, stpping into the room and shutting the door. "You didn't let me explain yesterday, but your hair smells strangely of...straberries."

"Is this another way of insulting me?" Jester asked, dumpin his 'stupid hat' into one of the drawers.

"No. Not really."

"Good. May I ask why you're here?" Jester said politely.

"I'm staying over," Gunther said, toying with Jester's lute, wich was hung on the wall, left of Jester's bed. "By the way, I shall hold claim over your bed. You sleep on the floor."

"Sleep on the floor?" His polite manner evaporated instantly. "This is my place, that is my bed, and stop messing with my lute!"

"But I thought that you liked it when I touched your things," he said innocently, letting go of the musical instrument.

"Well I do-when the heck did I say that?"

"Two weeks ago. When I showed you the armory." Gunther smiled. "If I remember correctly, you told me to stop. That someone else would see us."

Jester took a seat on his bed and let himself fall back, meesing up the sheets. "Not everyone is used to seeing me without a blue hat. And you called me short and stupid after that!"

"I was just kidding!" Gunther defended himself. It was the same thing he had done yesterday.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jester sat back up and began unbuttoning his blue tunic-shirt. He had a pale blue undershirt on, anyways.

"Off my bed," Gunther said as he pushed the jester off.

"It's my bed."

"No it's not."

"It is. Now shoo! Off my bed!"

"I've got an idea-"

"Well, that's a first."

"-I'll play you for it." Gunther grinned at Jester. "Whoever wins my game get the bed."

"I decide the game," Jester said quickly.

"Fine, we'll have two ga-"

"Three. We need a tie breaker." Jester tought of the game he was gonna pick. "I've got it. How 'bout a game of..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it ends! Kinda. I swear, I'm kinda tempted to put duck-duck-goose as the game...<em>**

**_But no, not yet..._**

**_-Ahem- Thank you, those who are reading this, and you too, LisKatKaram for reviewing. It will not be of waste. Even if I was meant to publish this two hours ago (I get distracted with other fanfictions...)_**

**_Good news is that I fixed the mistake from last chapter. (The one where Jane looked over at Smithy, and it turn out that hes really at the market)_**

**_Bad nws is that I have no set schedule for this. I still have to write something for my other Jester and gunther fanfiction...Oh, well..._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

". . .hide and seek?"

"You must be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"This is a teeny tiny room, theres no place to hide!" Gunther said loudly. "We should move the game outside."

"It's cold out there!" Jester said.

Gunther scooted closer to Jester. "I can keep you warm~"

"Get away from me!" Jester stood off of the the matress and walked back and forth, thinking to himself. "Well.."

"We'll just share the bed."

"No."

"Sharing is caring?" offered Gunther.

"Well I don't share because I don't care!"

Gunther acted as if insulted. "Rude!"

"Off my bed!"

Three loud pounds came at the wooden door.

Jester and Gunther stopped. The fool was the one who walked over to open the door. "Yes, Jane?"

The redhead stood outside, in the cold air, wearing only her nightgown. Jane blew a loose strand of hair away and scowled at Jester, hands on her hips. "I'm tired of hearing you guys, so will you just shut up and share the bed?"

"Cant, it's my bed."

"Gunther, sleep on the floor, then!" Jane said to the raven haired boy, who was still on the bed.

Gunther smirked and took over the bed. "You don't tell me what to do," he said simply.

"Just share the bed!" she yelled before stomping off back to her room.


End file.
